Startups
Startups are short animations played before the game loads the main menu. Every startup is also accompanied by the Nitrome jingle, playing after the animation occurs. ---- 2005-2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 The Bucket A British man says, "Hey! This isn't the game I ordered." and then the game cartridge floats out of the box with the Nitrome logo on top. Canary Lasers shoot through three rocks, which and fall and crack open to reveal the letters that spell Nitrome. Test Subject Blue The syringe of the Blue Enzymes are dropped form "nitrome". Chisel 2 Mimic of chisel except chiseler is rocket jumping. Knight Trap A trigger sets off a knife-like reaction spelling Nitrome. Steamlands Two tanks that have NITR and OME are battling, the NITR tank is destroyed and the OME tank takes the letters NITR forming 'nitrome" Test Subject Green The Orange Enzyme form "nitr" while the blue enzymes form "ome" then they collide into forming a Green Enzymes forming "nitrome'. Beta In the trailer of Test Subject Green, A syringe moved and squirted out the letters that form the word Nitrome. Silly Sausage The silly sausage cartridge is connected to the game muscle cartridge and it's connected to the controller and play is pushed. Test Subject Arena A mimic of Test Subject Green. Office Trap "Nit" jumps from the left, "ro" jumps from the bottom and "me" jumps from the right. Rubble Trouble Tokyo A pachinko lands on a building, bounces a few times, then explodes, leaving the word 'Nitrome'. Canopy The monkey shakes a branch and mushy letters spelling Nitrome falls. Mega Mash The game cartridge is inserted into the NES and the "P" button is pressed. The Nitrome jingle is heard, but abruptly loses pitch. Afterwards, the display of games in Mega Mash is seen, but there is a fizz on the screen, giving the impression of a "glitchy" game. Next, the game cartridge is removed, and smacking noises are heard once it is out of the screen. It is then inserted back in the NES and "P" is pressed once more. The full Nitrome jingle is heard this time, with smoke trailing out of the game system. Steamlands Player Pack Mimic of Steamlands startup. Stumped Clipped zombie letters hop to the "finish floor". The 'E' is the last, who is hopping. All letters are forming "Nitrome". Nitrome Must Die Letters forming "The 100th Nitrome Game" are flying from the upper left corner. The background is pink with the Cuboy faces. The player hears a drum-roll, and suddenly a typical "Alarm-sound". The background is blinking red, and turns black/grey, Cuboy turning into a a skull. Pistols shots come flying off screen, into the 'T' and 'E' of 'The' and the 'T' of '100th' disappears, along with the 'E' of 'Game', with the 'T' of 'Nitrome' moving a bit back. There are some bullet wounds in the letters. Then, some B.C. Bow Contest arrows fly into 'The 100th Nitrome Game'. Big rockets shoot in 'The 100th' and 'game', and explode, hitting the word 'Nitrome'. Little pieces of Nitrome are burning down. After that the typical Nitrome Jingle is heard. Lockehorn An elk pushes the Nitrome Logo made of ice. Rubble Trouble Moscow A magnet magnetizes the Nitrome logo and lands. 2012 Rainbogeddon A male grey creature shoots the letters to form the rainbow Nitrome logo. Swindler Letters with a cord fall from the sky, spelling the word Nitrome. After all letters fell, a shadow is seen. Skywire VIP - Extended The startup is the same as Skywire's. Gunbrick A beam of white light shines down and fades away, revealing the Nitrome logo in orange letters. Cave Chaos 2 Similar to the first Cave Chaos, bats arrange a short platform of blue rocks that the brown miner crosses while collecting the gems above the platform. The game's background design and refined artwork are seen during this startup, however. Hot Air Jr Against a checkered light-blue background, Hot Air's driver jumps on a pump to inflat the letters Nitrome. This is similar to Hot Air's startup. Demos The word "Nitrome" is drawn on a blueprint paper in white pencil. After that, a scanner goes over the word sketch and then turns it into a 3-D image of the word. The word "demo" appears in small, flickering computer letters underneath. Gallery Gj.png|The Bucket CMFYH.png|Canary Cbycwj.png|Test Subject Blue W6gjt.png|Chisel 2 Rth.png|Steamlands Jbh,.png|Test Subject Green Th .png|Knight Trap Dfg.png|Silly Sausage Gvfh.png|Office Trap Gcfhj.png|Canopy NMD startup.png|Nitrome Must Die Cave Chaos 2.png|Cave Chaos 2 DemoStartup.png|Demo startup Cosmic Cannon A mimic of Cheese Dreams. Squawk Squawk is pulled over by the Wheel Peg, just before the Nitrome logo in green pops up in front of him. Super Snot Put A mimic of Snot Put, but in higher quality, and the snot letters make a sticky sound. Calamari Several blocks, including a Turret, will move along a colored line, which is followed by the Nitrome logo. When it reaches the peak, "N" stays there snoring, while "itrome" slides back down to the center. Then, "i" maneuvers under the "N" and shoots it, waking it up and completing the Nitrome logo. Mobile phone games Four Play The word 'nitrome' comes falling out of the ceiling and then the pink alien flies past and off the screen. File:Four_Play_Startup.jpg|Four Play Category:Game components Category:Trivia